kaibafandomcom-20200214-history
Abipa, The Utopian Planet
"Abipa, The Utopian Planet" is the fifth episode of Kaiba. Summary Kaiba (still in Chroniko's body) is now on a rich planet known as Abipa, where people can buy artificial bodies. Due to some unforeseen circumstances; Kaba is taken to a junk factory by Baby. On the way to get his body back, Kaiba learns about the famous body designer, Patch, and his pet dog Quilt. Synopsis An advertisement for new bodies can be seen. People choose bodies from menus, like food. People strap themselves to televisions and seem to experience pleasure. Vanilla marvels at the varieties of food as he walks through the city with Kaiba (in Chroniko's body) and Hyohyo. Upon spotting ice cream, he runs and lets Kaiba know that he'll get them some. People in strange, neon bodies can be seen all around. Stadiums and fashion walkways of new and unusual bodies. There are hundreds, if not thousands cheering. Kaiba stares. Vanilla returns, holding ice cream. Kaiba sees a body who looks like Neiro behind Vanilla and gasps, telling Vanilla to wait there before running over to catch up to the Neiro lookalike. Vanilla is seen, frozen in place. Kaiba catches up to the girl. She turns around to look at him and Kaiba's surprised to find it wasn't Neiro at all. Looking around, Kaiba and Hyohyo see other bodies that look like Neiro, only with different colors. Kaiba then spots the body for sale, multiples on display. Kaiba hurries through an alley and pulls out Kaba. But then he notices that Hyohyo has disappeared. He runs back to look for her, leaving Kaba behind. Kaiba turns around once more to see Kaba being dragged away by a machine. He calls after it, but the vehicle doesn't stop. Baby spots him in his own vehicle and offers Kaiba a ride after learning Kaiba's attachment to Kaba is sentimental. Kaiba gets in. As they travel, Kaiba asks questions and learns of the factory, where the mass production of artificial bodies takes place. A patchwork cat and his dog can be seen entering the building and inputting a body blueprint. As Kaiba and Baby get closer to the factory, Baby shows Kaiba the inside of the factory. When Kaiba asks Baby who the patchwork cat is, Baby is taken aback but explains nevertheless, introducing him as the charismatic designer who's been creating all the new and unusual body designs of Abipa. He's reportedly been designing for hundreds of years, long before Baby was born. Baby also calls himself a fan of Patch's work. His partner is Quilt, a small patchwork dog. Once they made plush toys of her and they sold like hotcakes. Baby confesses that he'd like to thank Patch in person for his work but tells Kaiba that Patch doesn't interact with others well. Although he's well known and well liked, everyone in Abipa does him a favor and pretends not to notice him. Even if, Baby says, all they would like to do is hug him and shake his hand. Baby grabs Kaiba's hand and tells him not to judge a book by its cover, grinning as he does so. Alarmed, Kaiba yells at Baby to let him out of the vehicle. As Kaiba can be seen on the escalator up to the factory, Baby tells Kaiba that if Kaiba ever wants another look, he'll be right there. An assembly line can be seen, with neon green bodies. Patch and Quilt are fixing the bodies as they go down the line. The conveyor belt stops. Patch and Quilt are then seen in front of a machine with several buttons and a pull lever. Patch fiddles with the buttons and then whispers something unknown to Quilt. Quilt nods. A shadow comes over Quilt. Patch and Quilt turn to see Kaiba standing behind them. "You saw us!" Patch exclaims. "Saw what?" Kaiba asks and Patch grabs him by the shoulder, then gesturing to Quilt with his other hand. Quilt nods, and tip toes carefully to the right, peering around the corner. A grid and then a hallway can be seen. When Quilt tiptoes back to Patch, she nods at him and Patch tells Kaiba, "Oh well. You'll have to stay with us," letting go of his shoulder as he does so. He turns back to the machine and starts pressing buttons again. "You're from another planet?" He asks Kaiba, who stands a couple feet behind him. "Yes." Still absorbed in his work, he answers. "You shouldn't have come. I created the perfect bio-copy technology. I did it for the sake of necessity, not entertainment. And look at how it turned out!" A warped, simplistic rendition of The Birth of Venus is shown, though the lines tremble and convulse. The body that stands on the shell is large and deformed. There is a small child to its left and a small animal to its right. "Now everyone wants Patch-made celebrity bodies, disposing of their own in the process!" The body falls to the ground, folding into a pile as a beautiful naked woman stands behind it. "They even change the bodies of their kids and pets too, disregarding life!" The child and the animal poof into more beautiful forms. A high, distorted, feminine laugh can be heard. Patch stands in front of the machine to face Kaiba, arms crossed. "I tried to get the use of bio-technology banned, but I failed. Instead, my patent was taken away, and I was prosecuted. I'll be forgotten, because I hate the world..." "No!" His movements become more impassioned, he moves erratically. "I'll have my revenge on those who put me here! They don't appreciate life for what it is and keep on acquiring bodies that they see advertised. For them, let there be divine punishment!" The camera closes in on his face. "I'll keep on patching abandoned bodies. The very bodies that carry a grudge! I'll avenge the forgotten! Their bodies are angry! I'll be a demon and make my persecutors fear me!" Quilt's face is shown and at hearing his anger, a sad look appears on her face. Patch crosses his arms again "Aren't I scary? Are you scared yet? You must be sweating. But it's too late now! I'll condemn those who abandoned their bodies and pets, seeking only to fulfill their desires! I'll live for revenge!" Patch pulls out a piece of paper behind his back. On it, there's a design for a horned neon green body with a hot pink face. He laughs, "I'll design useless bodies! I'll put horns on the heads!" The "8" on top of Patch's head begins to blink bright red and starts to beep. As he starts to fall, Quilt grabs the design with her mouth, placing it into the machine. She pulls the lever, and the neon green and hot pink bodies can be seen on the conveyor belts. Kaiba watches before turning back to help Quilt drag Patch to the exit. The three of them descend the escalator. Quilt pulls Patch onto a gray platform that then extends its legs, much like Baby's vehicle. As it walks away, Baby's vehicle comes up behind Kaiba. The window opens, revealing Baby. "Sorry about that." He smokes the bubbling pipe and tells Kaiba he'll take him to the body collection facility. A close up of Baby's mouth. "It's also my food factory. Your body probably went there too." In Baby's car, Kaiba watches the bodies on conveyor belts, as they become processed into food. "We give them away to anyone who wants them." A body is grabbed from the conveyor belt. "It's not a philanthropic business per se, but I make enough money elsewhere." Kaba is seen and Kaiba exclaims, "There's my body!" He jumps out of the car and runs after it. "Too late." "Itll be crushed, disintegrated, and remade into food. Not to mention we provide it for free to everyone on this planet." Disgusted, Kaiba covers his mouth. The bodies on the conveyor belt pass by, with more detail than before, recognizable faces. A mother and her child. A doctor. An old man. A girl still holding a flower. While Kaiba is in shock, Baby passes him a pink business card. "Tell me if there's anything I can do for you." Kaiba returns to the marketplace, where it's been raining heavily. There's an empty melted ice cream cone being held in someone's hand that can be seen. As Kaiba walks, there's a bowl with two spouts floating above his head that pours water to each of his sides, keeping him dry. He starts when he realizes - "Vanilla!" - he's left him behind. He runs to Vanilla, who still holds the ice cream he bought for the two of them in both of his hands. "I'm sorry, Vanilla!" When Vanilla chuckles, his breath is visible. "I've been waiting for you." He collapses onto Kaiba, who feels his forehead. "You've got a high fever!" The scene changes and Vanilla is in an orange cocoon like bed, with a towel on his forehead. Kaiba walks out of the room through what looks like a crack. Neon bodies can be seen in the streets. One is sporting the new neon green and hot pink body mass produced by Patch and Quilt. The advertisements of the body are plastered on walls. Behind the crowd, Patch and Quilt can be seen riding their legged platform to the factory and again, working on their artificial bodies. Patch screws eyes on and Quilt hits them with a hammer. Quilt pulls a lever and Patch runs to the machine. "What the hell are these hideous bodies with horns?! Humans aren't cows!" He fiddles with his machine again. Kaiba walks up behind him. "Excuse me." Patch turns around. "You saw us!" Patch exclaims. Patch grabs Kaiba by the shoulder, then gesturing to Quilt with his other hand. Quilt nods, and tip toes carefully to the right, peering around the corner. A grid and then a hallway can be seen. When Quilt tiptoes back to Patch, she nods at him and Patch tells Kaiba, "Oh well. You'll have to stay with us," letting go of his shoulder as he does so. He turns back to the machine and starts pressing buttons again. "You're from another planet? You shouldn't have come." "Yes." Still absorbed in his work, he continues. "I created the perfect bio-copy technology. I did it for the sake of happiness and for those in need. Definitely not for fashion or entertainment!" He turns around. "Now, how about that!" Quilt pulls the lever next to him. The bodies on the conveyor belts are replaced with highlighter yellow bodies with 3 sets of arms. "I'll make them useless this way. We did it Quilty!" He jumps with Quilt in his arms before setting her down. "She's a patchwork of abandoned dogs." A factory can be seen, similar to the one they are in, only with dog bodies produced instead of human. "This planet has an abundance of dogs, but they keep mass producing more popular ones and everyone buys them. Even though there are numerous dogs dying everywhere. They want foreign dogs that look better than the local ones.They keep swapping them because they have short attention spans." "I don't approve of that!" He gestures to make his point. "For the sake of keeping as many dogs as possible alive, I stitched a lot of dog corpses together and brought her back to life. She's a good one, alright." He looks at her, arms crossed. "I used the brain data from someone I hadn't the foggiest clue about, and I also gave her my eyeballs. I don't have them anymore, but I can see when she's near me." Patch through Quilt's eyes is shown. "With Quilt, I can go anywhere! She and I share mind and body!" As the "8" on his forehead blinks and beeps, Patch's voice warps and he slumps over again. The three of them descend the escalator. This time, Kaiba joins them on their platform. "Isn't there a backup battery?" He asks Quilt as she takes the wheel. The vehicle walks along to their house, a small shack surrounded by bright, golden boulders engraved with messages and pictures. Namely, "Thank you, Patch" with a picture of Baby's business card logo and a drawing of Patch himself. When the door is opened, shelves are revealed with body parts. Kaiba and Quilt drag Patch to a platform in the room that rises to a counter. Quilt pulls Patch's tail, and plugs the end into an outlet before jumping off and curling into a nap. Kaiba takes out the memory gun and points it at Patch. Three messy bookshelves can be seen, littered with post it notes as well as cardboard boxes in front of them. Kaiba can scroll through and tries to take out the book from the shelf that is about Quilt, but fails. "He's not going to remember anything new like this." Kaiba takes a look at what's inside some of the boxes instead, looking through pictures. There's one of a factory, a brunette girl with glasses and a body, another body, another body with the same girl again (this time wearing a nice kimono), the girl again. Kaiba closes the memory and chooses instead to look into Quilt's. A record player can be seen, but Kaiba can't play it. He looks around the room instead, settling on a stationary camera that's around the level of the desk. "It's been recording this workbench for hundreds of years." Footage from the camera shows the girl from earlier walking towards Patch's body. She cleans up and then plugs him in. Patch appears to be working on something, his back is turned to the camera. "It's gone!" Patch repeats, until the girl leaves him a wrench. He doesn't seem to notice her, instead focusing on the wrench. "There it is!" Patch eats a large meal facing the camera. The girl is seen pulling Patch's tail to plug him in. Patch faces away, working on something. The girl comes in just to do a peace sign at the camera. While Patch works, the girl checks on him, this time wearing a red kimono. He seems oblivious to her. The girl returns as an old woman. She places something mechanical in front of her, facing the camera. Patch says, "I'm going to stitch up the corpses of many dogs in order to give life to one!" The old woman attaches wires from the mechanical object to her head. The device beeps, and then spits out a memory chip onto the table. "Finished!" Patch shouts, and Quilt's body is in front of him. "Oh yeah, you've got no memories. Is there anything... is there anything..." He turns around. "Oh! There's one! I wonder whose it is? I always have everything I want beside me! Use this!" He puts the memory chip into Quilt. "There it is! Your name is Quilt! Oh, you don't have eyes! Rather than some dog's eyes... All right, you can have mine!" Patch pops his eyes out and places them onto Quilt. "Done!" He exclaims. "Oops! Now I can't see anything!" Quilt fiddles with some levers and then places an object inside Patch's head, allowing him to see through his eyes, now on her body. "I can see! Is this me? Am I seeing the world through Quilt's eyes?" Quilt fiddles with the levers. "Oh, now it's back to my viewpoint. What happened?" Patch holds Quilt in his arms. "I don't get it, but it's all good!" She stops moving. "What happened?" He winds her up and then she moves again. "This happened!" Satisfied, Kaiba takes a look at the rest of the room. The shelves are covered with artificial body parts and designs. Hearing a bark, Kaiba turns around. Quilt is trying to fend off thieves, one beats her with a club. Kaiba runs out, yelling at them to stop. As they start their getaway car, Quilt trips the thief who is trying to get to it and then starts biting his leg. He hits her again with the club and Kaiba calls out for her. Quilt lays on the ground, motionless. Kaiba kneels over her, taking her in his arms. The thieves get away. Kaiba pulls out the business card that Baby gave him while cradling Quilt's body. Patch wakes up. "What? Is it night already? It's pitch-black, Quilt." Quilt's dissected body is shown on an operating table. "Sorry, but we can't use the body anymore." Baby tells Kaiba. "But her memories are safe." "Please save her," says Kaiba. "We could use the rocks of gold or something." "No, I don't need gold. Originally, I gave those to him, anyway. Patch has made me rich, so consider it my thanks. We'll repair Quilt carefully and rebuild Patch's lab too while we're at it. I want to use this opportunity to do a lot for him. I'm to blame too, leaving all that valuable stuff in such an obvious place." "Besides, I'm a Patch fan, so it's my chance to do something good for him. But what will I do about her body?" Patch cries out for Quilt, blind and lost. He fumbles around in the wilderness, calling for her. The thieves from earlier follow him. One barks like a dog, and Patch desperately follows the sound. The other holding a club, beats him with it. Patch's body is glitchy and discolored as it lays on an operating table, and Kaiba and Baby stand at the foot of it, with Baby's voice distorted as it says, "Let's get started on repairing him." The glitchy surrealism fades away as a young woman's voice is heard. "No. I'm a scientist." The brown-haired girl with glasses from earlier is seen, standing near the head of Patch's body. "Let me repair him." "I'll provide the facilities, then." Baby says. The girl takes Patch's hand into her own. With a bright red sky, Kaiba and Baby enter a park. Vanilla can be seen with a flushed forehead, stumbling around. Kaiba runs to him, "Vanilla! What are you doing here?" Sheepishly, he responds, "I was wondering where you went." He falls on Kaiba again. As advertisements of bodies play, they watch children play in front of a statue that towers over the center of the park. Near the base, is a triangle of three circles. and at the top, a statue of a man with chin length hair and a long, flowing cape. A large sun is on top of his head. He looks alarming similar to Kaiba's original body. "Who is that?" Kaiba asks. Baby answers. "Nobody knows. But the guy is Warp, the prince who rules over this universe and controls memories. He's in the Palace on Lala, keeping terrorists in check. I heard he invented the memory tank, but he probably didn't want a town like this." Kaiba looks up at the statue and says only, "Warp...." Characters * Kaiba * Hyohyo * Vanilla * Baby * Patch * Quilt (Scientist) Other notes * This episode marks the departure of the episodic storytelling. * This episode is perhaps the most visually jarring, making use of colors and distortions that aren't used as freely in other episodes. References *Kaiba Episode 5 IMDB Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs